


Mouthing Off

by Shatterpath



Series: Second and Fourth [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kink Bingo 2009, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha bond more with a style that's all their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthing Off

**Author's Note:**

> This line of prompts came from my original Kink Bingo cared back in 2009: Teasing - plushies/furries - rough body play (originally: rough sex) - bodily fluids (originally: facials) - virginity/celibacy.
> 
> This one I struggled with for a long time, though figuring out how to use the always difficult plushies/furries prompt got me moving finally, because as you'll read, it's pretty fun!

Just his waking up was enough to send Natasha leaping to her feet, every muscle coiled. For an instant, both were totally ready for the shit to hit the fan before catching the other's eye to grin sheepishly. In the morning sunshine, Natasha could see that Steve dressed in only a flimsy pair of boxers. Whatever his uniform and endless khaki pants hid was far more obvious now and Natasha felt herself grin faintly. As he'd done before, Steve surprised her, not shying away from the half-hard package nearly poking out of his shorts, but crossing his arms in that bossy aggressive stance that she had to admit was hot as hell with his big stature and larger-than-life persona.

"You startled me."

Nope, no reaction to the drawling tease and a long glance at his crotch, eyebrow raised. Even when Natasha slunk sideways as she had done in the showers the last time they interacted, Steve merely tracked her with alert blue eyes, his harsh posture relaxed and ready.

"I thought about you while I was… out there," she continued, noting the twinkle of heated amusement in Steve's eyes. He didn't really understand exactly the intricacies of what she did when not fighting at his side, but was tactician enough to not sweat it. Natasha had a sudden image of being undercover with him, startled that the idea was a turn-on. Hmmm… Shaking it off, she focused again, pausing to gracefully lift a foot to unzip and discard first her boot then her sock. "That ambush in the shower? You caught me off guard. There aren't many that can do that anymore."

"I know."

The conversational tone in Steve's voice flummoxed Natasha again and she removed the other shoe and sock, flexing her toes into the carpet.

"I've watched you," he continued in that same tone, as though they were having a casual chat. "Watched the way you move, how you interact with others. You're an enigma, and rightly so, but I have skills none of them do."

With feigned nonchalance-- Natasha wasn't fooled for an instant after their last encounter-- Steve stepped away from the bed to match her sideways progress. Like two predators circling, looking for an opening, the edge of danger was very real.

"See, all the misconceptions about me? I don't fight it. Nor do you. Let them see what they want to see, right?"

In that moment, Natasha knew she had to drag him undercover, just to see what he could pull off. It'd be hell to convince Fury, but so worth it. Filing the thought away, she focused on the game at hand. 

"What do you get out of this?"

"You aren't reward enough?"

He'd flummoxed her again. "Excuse me?"

The rumbling chuckle rolled over her nerves. "I don't mean that in a possessive way, Natasha. Though I am a very possessive guy when it comes to my teammates. See, I'm not real good with women I'm attracted too, and they drive me crazy, obviously. You? You fall into a gray area of both that intrigues the hell out of me."

"Well, I suppose there are worse team-building exercises," Natasha mused with false carelessness and earned another rolling chuckle.

"I won't argue, but I think I'd rather not try this with Banner."

Natasha's burst of laughter was authentic. It also broke some of the tension in the room and she felt comfortable enough to sashay over to run a curious finger over the coiled muscle in his crossed arms. "Are you going to order me off to the showers again?"

There was no need to look up to acknowledge the intrigued heat in Steve's gaze. She could practically feel it on her scalp.

"You don't want it that easy."

It was an odd statement and Natasha flinched away from the ripple of movement that twitched Steve's enhanced body, as though he was holding himself back. Seized with a perverse urge, Natasha suddenly leapt away like a startled impala, halfway to the open door even as Steve was lunging after her. Those adrenaline-fueled jitters still echoed through every cell and giving her body free rein felt impossibly good to Natasha. The rush of movement, the thrill of escaping danger, her pursuer hot on her heels. 

Ricocheting off the wall near the front door, Natasha dropped to the floor and slid away right past Steve's feet as he struggled to twist his greater mass around. Neither of them paid any attention to the crunch of drywall.

There was a beautiful simplicity in the motions of their deadly skills with no threat behind it. With an effortless twist and flip of her lanky body, Natasha cleared the couch, losing her trajectory as Steve lunged blazingly fast to smack her ankle hard enough to really burn. No matter, she simply rolled away, his flying tackle missing by inches.

They went back and forth, expressions intent and exhilarated while they sparred all over Steve's poor apartment. Though it was only a matter of time before something truly destructive happened.

Oops. That chair would never do its job again.

Taking advantage of Steve sprawled in the wreckage of the piece of furniture, Natasha sprang up to come down at him with both bare feet. To her surprise, he didn't absorb the hit with the broad plane of his chest, but twisted sideways to show his more vulnerable side, ribs close to the skin. In an instant, Natasha adjusted her landing, absorbing much of her own descending weight with the powerful muscles in her legs and ending up sprawled all over him.

"Sometimes, it's harder to pull the hits, huh?"

Before Natasha could reply, she felt his thick arm move, that hand cupping under her ass to shove her up and off with a strength no mere human could match. Twisting into a flip, she landed in a crouch and watched Steve rise from the shattered chair with an evil grin on his face. It took a few more ricochets around the room before she really noticed the blood on his back and allowed her distraction to get her caught. Slammed into the wall, she absorbed the hit and stared up into shadowed blue eyes.

"Now that you've caught me," Natasha purred softly, voice slightly breathless and not from the workout, "what are you going to do with me?"

As he had in the showers, Steve loomed, larger than life, big hands rough and demanding as he ran them down her curves. One splayed large over her ass once more, jerking her roughly into his body. Those intense eyes fluttered at the feel of her, closing completely when she experimentally squirmed against him. Those same eyes flew open when Steve felt the damnest sensation, staring down to watch Natasha's wet tongue trail up the middle of his chest.

Well, fuck.

Curious and nearly unbearably turned on, Steve made himself stay still, fingers flexing into his companion's luscious backside in distracted caress. Humming in quiet pleasure at the taste of his skin, Natasha pressed kisses to jutting collarbones, mouthed the ridges of his windpipe, only halted by the annoying fact that she was just too short to reach further. Could she wiggle away from those hard hands on her ass? Probably. But what fun was that?

Steve's pale gaze was hot and clouded even as his expression was strangely empty. He was also rock hard against her belly, his breathing shallow and fast.

"I was distracted," Natasha was horrified to hear herself say. "While I was out on this last mission." Well, it was out there now and there was no taking the words back. Might as well go for broke. "I kept thinking about you."

Nuzzling into the broad chest and throat, she spoke again, voice low and husky.

"Wanting you to fuck me."

The shudder through Steve's body was authentic and Natasha relished it.

"No."

Okay, that she hadn't been expecting and actually faltered. Groaning, Steve leaned away, letting her go to curl a big hand into her shirtfront and hold her to the wall.

"But there's other ways to play."

There were few who would try it and fewer still that could get away with it. Natasha wasn't sure that she wouldn't have kicked the shit out of even Clint for it, but nonetheless, she allowed herself to be unceremoniously tossed over Steve's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Even when Steve upended her with a 'whuff' onto his bed, she didn't fight, merely watching him curiously. Tense and aggressive, he flexed his hands like a boxer and stared like an angry bull in the ring.

"I've been thinking about you too."

The growl made Natasha smile and coyly reach for the hem of her t-shirt to skim it off. Well, try to anyway. The sudden swath of wet heat over the thick, flat muscles over her midriff earned a squeak, answered by a snort of hot breath that warmed the wet spot. Wrestling the shirt away from her head, she looked down to see Steve tonguing her belly, something supplicating yet aggressive in the curve of his back. For a guy that just told her no, he was clearly eager as hell.

"You taste good," he murmured, mouth pleasantly tickling her skin. That tongue coiling into her navel derailed Natasha's upper brain for a long moment.

"I… I haven't even showered post-mission."

A deep inhale over her upper belly chilled the sweat and saliva on her skin and Natasha shuddered in delight. 

"S'ok. I like you sweaty and a little dirty."

It would make her laugh if it weren't so hot. 

Steve was intoxicated with the smell and taste of her, the weight of her powerful, lithe form open to him. This was Natasha, his partner and friend and tormenter, at once familiar and yet so endlessly exotic. The wet kisses wandered higher, Steve nosing up against the underside of full breasts and grinning. Hormones and affection might have set the Howling Commandos to upping one another's morale, so to speak, but nothin' beat the curves of a beautiful doll. And Natasha was like no one he'd ever known, every bit as impressive as…

Shaking his head roughly, Steve shooed away his ghosts for the moment and shifted so that he was kneeling between her thighs, mouthing her slender neck. With her ass in his lap, Natasha naturally wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and tightened almost uncomfortably, trapping the heat of his cock between their bodies.

"For a guy apparently only after roughhousing and making out-- none of which I'm at all opposed to, by the way-- you seem pretty hot to trot to me."

Her writhing against him made Steve whine out a groan and he didn't miss the way her eyes flickered to where his fists clenched dangerously into the sheets. He was no Hulk, but still had to be careful of the unnatural power given to him by the serum. 

"I'm… waiting for the right partner."

Only then did Natasha see the nervousness in his eyes, how he was clearly making this up as he went along. That made her grateful for his sensitivity and his silent acknowledgement that she could stop him should she want to. It was more than she had oftentimes.

For the life of him, Steve could not decipher the flame-quick flicker of emotions that whipped across Natasha's face in the space of a swift breath. Determined now, she slithered away with the speed and dexterity that Steve often staked his life on.

"Fair enough," Natasha said matter-of-factly as she rearranged herself on the bed. "May I offer a little relief, then, boss?"

Hot breath over his belly left Steve with little doubt exactly what she meant and he couldn't stop the jerky nod that accompanied his harsh whisper. "Yes ma'am."

Again, a sensation that Steve was not entirely unfamiliar with as hot breath and a talented mouth played over the aching boner that had the most base parts of his brain taking over the rest of it. Groaning over the rush of wet heat and the flash of sharp teeth, Steve hunched over to press his forehead to Natasha's hip, breathe in the scents of her mixed in with the physical dangers still clinging to her skin. Perhaps it was shallow of him, but something in this simple act of physicality grounded Steve in a way little else had since the ice, brought a welcome heat to his blood. Someone gave enough of a damn about him to address the very real needs this virile body had. Needs that he so often forgot about or actively ignored, a language that still felt as foreign as the big, powerful skin he wore now.

Even through the hot, dirty burn of Natasha's mouth on his aching cock and her small, deadly hands on his thighs, Steve had a realization that would only later register to his hormone-addled brain.

One day soon, this extraordinary woman would indeed be the partner he had been waiting for in this new life.

And his senses went to static from the pure visceral pleasure.

More than a little lightheaded from the draining rush of orgasm, Steve willingly obeyed being ordered to stretch out on his belly and relax. The bed shifted a bit with Natasha's moving away and Steve listened to the rustle of clothing, the sink and toilet running before the shower blasted to life. The sounds were nice, letting him know he wasn't alone and that she was once again close and safe. A time passed while Steve lay relaxed and calm in a half-doze before he jumped at a warm, wet cloth landing on his back.

"Shh," Natasha soothed and tossed a towel over his ass an lower spine before climbing up to straddle him. "That chair chewed you up a bit and blood's a bitch to get out of sheets."

Snorting with dark humor, Steve didn't argue but merely remained still beneath her dexterous hands. Unsurprisingly, the gouges were already gone and Natasha traced a curious finger over the pink flaws on his skin, noting the shiver she earned. 

"Thank you, for letting me stay."

Steve almost teased her, but heard the vulnerable note in her quiet voice, squirming onto his back beneath her. "You're welcome," he replied just as quietly and enjoyed seeing her bare shoulders above his dark towel slung around her torso and the squiggles of wet hair making her look young and disheveled. With bossy hands he half offered, half tugged her down to be gently squashed into a bear hug. For long moments, Natasha wallowed in the embrace before squirming away enough to sit up. The dirty edge to Steve's chuckle as she shucked her towel off in one swift moment was too sexy to be annoying. Not to mention the feel of his bare chest against hers, making them both groan quietly. 

Mouthing at Natasha's chin, Steve teasingly worked his way to her lush mouth and enjoyed the feel of her smile. "Don't you feel good," he hummed and happily ran big hands over her back and tickled at her sides.

"It gets better," Nat growled back and sat up to scoot forward along Steve's long torso, relishing the feel of moving away from the rough texture of the towel to feel the smooth heat of his belly against the wet pooling between her thighs.

"I see that."

Really, that smug arrogance should not be that attractive, but Natasha wasn't going to hold it against him. Not when those sensitive hands were tracing the curves of her toned body, fascination in every touch. However, she was feeling impatient after the rough foreplay in the living room. He could worship later. With a lifetime of seduction techniques, she diverted her new lover's attention, slithering further up his torso and soaking up the visceral thrill of his muscled midriff against her pussy and inner thighs. His low, animal sound of pleasure from the sensation of her wet on his skin was echoed with the press of his thumbs to the tender skin of Natasha's innermost thighs, dark hairs tickling.

"Come up here and let me return the favor," Steve rumbled, sliding his hands under her hips to caress the powerful muscles of her ass and tug lightly.

"Not worried I'll smother you?" Natasha teased as she willingly complied, shifting her weight around to straddle his head.

"If you'd wanted to kill me, you'd have done it months ago," Steve chuckled and didn't hesitate to wrap strong arms around her thighs and tug her wet close enough to get a taste. "Besides, there are worse ways to go."

Chuckling breathlessly, Natasha settled in, enjoying the luxurious tease of Steve's mouth as he explored lazily. Part of her wanted to egg him on, to go racing after the orgasm building at the base of her spine, but wrestled it down and forced herself to just go with it. He fucked her with his mouth the way he fought on the battlefield, self-assured, tireless and adaptable. When she groaned for a couple of fingers, he never missed a beat and only hesitated a moment when she gasped at the flash of teeth brushing her sensitive clit. Nor did he let up even as she shivered and muttered through a whole series of orgasms, deadly powerful legs gripping his skull heard enough he was grateful for the serum, and her voice went higher and hoarser until she went as incoherent and evocative as an animal.

"Enough," Natasha growled at last, eyes wild as she yanked at his wrecked hair hard enough to hurt. Grinning, Steve kept his steely grip on her hips for a long moment, locked in a battle of dominance with her for just a moment before they both backed off. Hissing and grumbling pissily with overstimulation, Natasha sprawled out to catch her breath and Steve massaged feeling back into his hand and jaw.

"Better?" He asked dryly and laughed at the limp whack to the chest he received.

"Asshole."

"You're welcome. Crap, is that the time? I gotta get moving or Fury will come looking for me and I suspect neither of us wants that particular confrontation."

Natasha glowered wryly at him and then looked mockingly thoughtful to get a laugh. Obliging her, he leaned over to kiss her warm and slow. Humming happily, she stroked his scalp and shoulders, unsurprised at the feel of his rigid erection against her hip.

"Shame you're in a hurry."

"It was worth it. Feel free to steal a pair of sweats and a tee if you want something clean. After all, it's not like I can't come steal them back, right? Let yourself out whenever you want."

Neither of them moved for long moment, trading lazy kisses and ignoring the rest of the world until Steve finally untangled himself with a regretful groan. Looking down, he shot Natasha a wry look that made her actually giggle and raced off to take care of that business and grab a quick shower. For her part, she watched quietly as he emerged damp and climbed into casual clothing.

"See you around, sexy," she murmured and soaked up his warm grin as he raced off.

Despite knowing his place would be empty when he returned after a long, exhausting day, Steve couldn't fight off the twinge of disappointment to be proven right. Having Natasha there had brought a warmth to him and this space he floundered around in. Wrapped in the chilly mental fog of loneliness, the surprise attack nearly sent him through the window and plunging to the streets below.

Heart pounding wildly and every enhanced sense on high alert, Steve warily approached the refrigerator that hung half open in the dimness. Whatever it was that had jumped out at him from the cold space within, it had been large enough to possibly be a threat; a dark, unrecognizable mass. Nothing moved in the shadows cast by the appliance's interior light and Steve grabbed a frying pan before steeling himself and yanking the door open again.

Only to burst out laughing.

The large, stuffed toy spider hung drunkenly from a pilfered shoelace in front of a disordered shelf of his cold goods that had recently supported it. "Dammit, Nat," Steve grumbled affectionately and gave the thing a poke with the pan, because one never knew with that firecracker. It was a silly-looking thing with a soft body made of exquisitely soft fake fur and stiffly stuffed felt legs. If he'd had even a sliver of doubt who it was from-- not likely-- the silky red ribbon tied around its abdomen was a dead giveaway. Absurdly pleased with the silly gift, Steve held it and rubbing his fingers into the soft pelt. Something subtle teased his nose and it took him a moment to realize it was the artificial creature itself. In the warmer air of the apartment, it was giving off faint scents that reminded him of Natasha herself.

Steve's mouth watered as he picked up on wisps of shampoo and soap mixed with the heat of her skin and the delirious, thick wet he'd gorged on earlier. It was kinky and illicit and wonderful, this utterly odd gift and Steve slept well that night, with the gift tucked up between his nose and the protective curve of one hand.


End file.
